1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a signal processing device, a signal processing method, and a receiving device.
2. Description of Related Art
In Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing system (OFDM system), bit strings in symbol basis are modulated to a plurality of sub-carrier signals having frequencies which are orthogonal to one another and the sub-carrier signals are inverse-fast-Fourier-transformed (IFFT transformed) and are output as an OFDM signal. A guard interval is added into each symbol of the OFDM signal for multi-path phasing.
Related art is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-148884, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-152172, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-223668 and the like.